nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Piklopedia
This is a list of all species of enemy that Olimar comes across in Pikmin 2. The species' name, scientific name (if known), and Olimar's Piklopedia notes are shown for every species in the list. Amphituber Family These creatures, which resemble terrestrial frogs, are among the more dangerous enemies encountered in the Pikmin series. Rather than eating Pikmin, Amphitubers spring into the air and crush Pikmin. Amphitubers appear in both Pikmin games, and are encountered in or near water. ; Wogpole (Amphicaris frodendum) : "The wollywog spawns in early spring, laying its eggs on low-hanging tree branches and shrubs growing in or near lakes and ponds. Such unorthodox amphibious behavior is a defense mechanism, protecting the eggs from predation by blue Pikmin and water dumples. The wollywog's wild hopping near the shoreline in early spring is thought to be a method of driving predators away from the wogpole eggs." ; Wollywog (Amphicaris albino) : "It is believed that juvenile wollywogs were once carried by underground current into caverns, where they thrived in the dark habitat. This troglodytic species of wollywog's coloration results from generations of cave dwelling and lack of sunlight. Comparative differences between the size and shape of this wollywog and other species are thought to be the result of natural selection at work, choosing traits better suited to life in a subterranean environment." ; Yellow Wollywog (Amphicaris frodendum) : "This magnificent specimen has the brightest gold coloration and the greatest number of lateral spots of any member in the amphituber family. This species seems to have lost some swimming proficiency with the evolutionary adaptation that granted it greater jumping ability. The amphituber inhabits aquatic shallows and shows an instinctive drive to jump upon and squash smaller creatures." Arachnorb Family As a group, Arachnorbs resemble the Daddy long-legs, and seem to have no eyes, mouth, ears, or any distinguishing characteristics. Pikmin are unable to carry any part of their bodies, since they all explode into dust after being defeated. Arachnorbs drop pellets or ingested objects upon defeat. In Pikmin 2 it is shown that they are capable of making webs. ; Beady Long Legs (Pseudoarachnia armoralis) : "Although this creature is commonly associated with spiders, it is actually the result of a separate evolutionary line of insectoid creatures. Since the spherical body section supported by the creature's legs carries most of its internal organs, there appear to be no other features that would correspond to a head or abdomen." ; Man-at-legs (Pseudoarachnia navaronia) : "This species of the arachnorb family fuses with machinery at a crucial point in the maturation process, giving it the ability to fire energy bursts from the launcher beneath its orbular torso. However, the man-at-legs itself is not in control of this weapon. Instead, the mechanical portions of its structure appear to automatically acquire and attack targets. The man-at-legs has a gentle disposition, and as a member of the arachnorb species, it has no natural enemies. It is particularly difficult to understand why this species would develop such awesome offensive capabilities, leading to rumors among the scientific community that it was the machinery that approached the arachnorb and proposed the symbiotic relationship." ; Raging Long Legs (Pseudoarachnia furore) : "Arachnorbs boast a wondrous biological composition, with a silicon-based exoskeleton and innards coated with malleable heavy metals. However, much about these creatures remains a mystery, as specimens regularly explode when they are dissected. These explosions produce scorching flames that completely melt all internal organs, leaving us with a disappointing lack of information on the inner workings of the species. We must await the development of new dissection processes and more specialized research before we can better understand this enigmatic creature. However, the following observation notes have been recorded: appears to be leveling terrain for some unknown purpose... Location of eyes and ears not readily apparent... Freezing a specimen may yield new research opportunities." Blowhog Family These exhibit a wide range of behaviors and attacks, and are found in many areas of both Pikmin games. Their main method of offense is to propel some sort of attack at their enemies from their trunk. Blowhogs do not eat Pikmin. As they are in the genus "Sus", they could be related to pigs in some way. ; Fiery Blowhog (Sus draconus) : "This creature expels a volatile phosphorous compound from its snout that combusts upon contact with air. This fire-breathing ability is dependent upon the air-to-fuel ratio at its mouth, catalyst reaction within the expelled compound, and purification of the compound. Thus it is highly unlikely such a complex process could cause the spontaneous explosion of a fallen blowhog. (This process is also perhaps to avoid risk of spontaneous combustion in the belly of a live specimen.) However, one should still treat a fiery blowhog with great care, even after its life functions have ceased." ; Puffy Blowhog (Sus inflata) : "This species of blowhog uses internally generated hydrogen to inflate a flotation bladder and hover above the ground. The creature's electrified pulse creates a sash of color that flows along the surface of its body, making it a particularly beautiful blowhog species. Precisely how it is able to internally stabilize its highly explosive hydrogen and simultaneously generate electricity remains a mystery. The puffy blowhog blows leaves and grass around to eat the insects underneath. It maintains midair buoyancy by using its fins and releasing air through blowholes. This enables it to float effortlessly, even in the breeze. In times of danger, the puffy blowhog can decompress its flotation bladder for a rapid escape from predators." ; Watery Blowhog (Sus loogiens) : "A variant subspecies of the fiery blowhog, the watery blowhog lacks several of the dominant genes necessary for the production of fire-producing catalysts, and thus expels jets of the nonflammable liquid. This subspecies appears to have only recently evolved. However, the hereditary traits of this variant are dominant and highly robust, so its population is rapidly increasing." ; Withering Blowhog (Sus decrepitia) : "The withering blowhog is a close relative of the puffy blowhog, but its breath is significantly weaker. However, its breath does contain a petal-withering plant hormone that causes flowers to instantly lose their petals. Although its breath has not been studied in detail, analysis of the chemical compounds involved hold great promise for the biotechnology sector." Breadbug Family The Breadbug family contains several species, including proper Breadbugs, as well as the Dwarf Bulborbs. The Dwarf Bulborbs are Breadbugs who have developed carnivorous tendencies, and which use coloration to mimic the larger Bulborbs of the Grub-dog species. Due to the similar coloration and behaviors, Dwarf Bulborbs and the biologically separate Bulborbs they mimic often share the same territory and ally with each other. ; Breadbug (Pansarus gluttoniae) : "The adult breadbug competes for many of the same food sources as Pikmin, but its thick-skinned hide allows it to withstand most Pikmin group attacks. However, some researchers claim to have observed breadbugs being overwhelmed by massive numbers of Pikmin and reduced to food." ;Giant Breadbug (Pansarus gigantus) :"This gargantuan species of the greater breadbug family has a torso so perfectly square that it almost seems like it was formed in a mold. For a brief period after birth, the giant breadbug competes for food with smaller breadbugs, but upon reaching maturity it seeks out much larger prey. This is the primary reason that two species with similar feeding habits can coexist in the same habitat. Hordes of Pikmin appear to pose the only plausible threat to this massive creature's life." ; Dwarf Red Bulborb (Pansarus pseudooculii russus) :"Although initially identified as a juvenile red bulborb, groundbreaking new research indicates that this creature is in fact a member of the breadbug family. A close relative of the vanilla breadbug, it escapes predation through mimicry. Unique adaptation of the red bulborb's crimson coloration allows the species to safely commingle. Such effective adaptation and obfuscation by a prey species is rare, indicating this clever creature is a master of mimicry." ;Dwarf Orange Bulborb (Pansarus pseudooculii orangium) :"Just as dwarf red bulborbs mimic the appearance of red bulborbs, it was theorized that an orange bulborb-mimicking variant must also exist. Recent fieldwork has confirmed this theory." ;Snow Bulborb (Pansarus pseudooculii frosticus) :"Like the dwarf red bulborb, the snow bulborb is a member of the breadbug family that seeks to survive through imitating the appearance and behavior of a bulborb. Its pale coloration and blue spots make for easy identification. In particular, this organism mimics the hairy bulborb, but it is of course unable to grow the hair that gives the hairy bulborb its name. However, as the hairy bulborb has been known to lose its hair in certain circumstances, the snow bulborb is an effective mimic that is often mistaken for a member of the same species." Bulborb (Grub-Dog) Family Bulborbs are the most common and dangerous Pikmin enemies. They comprise many species and can be found in all areas of both Pikmin games, other than the Forest Navel from the first Pikmin. The methods needed to attack and defeat them are as varied as the environments they inhabit. It is often necessary to hand-select Pikmin squads to attack Bulborbs. The large size of Bulborbs and their ferocious nature necessitates careful planning when attacking. Most Bulborbs (except the Emperor Bulblax, Spotty Bulbear (In Pikmin 2) and Water Dumple) are nocturnal and as such can be found sleeping. Emperor Bulblax spend their time in the ground with their eyes open, watching actively for Pikmin, only ever emerging to devour their food. Spotty Bulbears can be found wandering set patrols and will actively hunt Pikmin groups, often trailed by Dwarf Spotty Bulbears. Water Dumples spend their time in damp areas and will actively chase and hunt down Pikmin that come near. ; Bulborb Larva (Oculus bambini) : "As its name implies, this creature is a bulborb in an early stage of development. Its distinct bulborb coloration has yet to appear, but it already exhibits other uniquely bulborb characteristics. It is capable of hunting nourishment independently without the help of its parents." ; Dwarf Bulbear (Oculus terribilis) : "A grub-dog larva in its third stage of development, this creature's body structure is nearing maturation. However, unlike mature bulbears, it has yet to claim its own patrol route, and thus is dependent upon its parent for guarding direction." ; Emperor Bulblax (Oculus supremus) : "The largest member of the grub-dog family is normally found buried in the ground, with only the stalks of its eyes exposed. This camouflage allows the predator to surprise smaller creatures and use its long, adhesive tongue to capture prey. The thick hide and angular hump give the organism a distinct rocklike quality. During the rainy season, moss grows freely on its hump, making it nearly impossible to distinguish this lethal predator from a stone." ; Empress Bulblax (Oculus matriarcha) : "Initial observations placed doubt on the capability of the grub-dog family to support a strong ant- or beelike social structure, but recent studies show the family is capable of such complexity. The egg sac of the largest female grub-dog within a given range swells to dramatic proportions in response to environmental changes, such as the sudden depletion of prey species. These females temporarily take on the role of pack matriarch. Also, in pack formation it has been observed that nearly all males not involved in species reproduction undergo natural sex changes. The characteristics of such specimens are quite intriguing indeed." ; Fiery Bulblax (Oculus vulcanus) : "Bodily excretions of a highly flammable waxy substance interact with the cell structure of this grub-dog's skin, causing a chemical reaction that produces extremely high temperatures. The skin benefits from a spongy cell structure that diffuses the surface heat, protecting the creature's inner organs. Due to the astonishing amount of heat produced by this beast, it should be observed with great caution." ; Hairy Bulborb (Oculus kageyamii folliculus) : "This subspecies of grub-dog has a thick coat of soft white fur that obscures its abdominal markings. The fur also warms its vital organs, making this species well adapted to colder climates. However, its hair follicles are surprisingly frail, which can result in immediate hair loss if the creature is surprised." ; Orange Bulborb (Oculus kageyamii orangium) : "This bulborb species boasts a garish color pattern, with deep orange body and black spots. The orange bulborb's yellow, bloodshot eyes make it clear that this grub-dog is excessively edgy and high-strung, making it much easier to wake from deep sleep than other species in the bulborb family." ; Red Bulborb (Oculus kageyamii russus) :"This large organism has the familiar mandibles and cranial morphology of the grub-dog family, as well as the characteristic bulging eyes. As with most grub-dogs, the creature's cranium comprises half of its total length and girth. Showing a scarlet abdomen with white spots, this creature is primarily nocturnal, choosing to prey upon smaller creatures returning to their nests. Originally classified as the spotty bulborb, further research has reclassified this species as the red bulborb. Subspecies of varied colors have recently been discovered, but academics are divided into two rival camps over how to handle their classification." ;Spotty Bulbear (Oculus terribilis spotticum) : "A midsize subspecies within the grub-dog family, the spotty bulbear's unique feeding habits set it apart from other grub-dogs. The spotty bulbear patrols a set path searching for prey, instead of passively feeding on creatures that wander into a limited territorial range. When entering bulbear habitat, it is wise to proceed with extreme caution until the bulbear's patrol path can be clearly identified." ;Water Dumple (Ichthyosa felinis) : "A resident of freshwater pools and marshes, this aquatic creature regularly feeds on insects that land on the surface of the water. It shares a nearly identical skeletal structure with its close relative and terrestrial cousin, the bulborb. This may offer clues to its evolutionary origin and suggests that it only recently emigrated to an aquatic habitat." Dweevil Family Dweevils are spider-like creatures that protect themselves by picking up an item, usually a dead body or treasure, and carrying it on their back, mimicking the object. Except for the Volatile Dweevil and Titan Dweevil, they are typically non-violent, only ever shooting elements in defense. All species are only found in Pikmin 2. Dweevils can only be attacked when not carrying objects on their back. In order to attack and defeat non-Volatile Dweevils, the objects they are carrying must first be dislodged. If the proper type of Pikmin is not at hand, Dweevils can be attacked by the player-controlled captains. ;Anode Dweevil (Mandarachnia volticula) : "Members of the dweevil family are known for carrying objects of astounding size on their backs and mimicking them. The anode dweevil is one species in this family. They seem to have no particular preference for which objects they carry on their backs, as they will carry anything they can lift. They boast an internal organ that generates electrical charges, which the anode dweevil releases when it senses danger." ;Caustic Dweevil (Mandarachnia sulfurnid) : "The caustic dweevil is one member of an insect family known for mimicking objects by carrying them on their backs. Several points of differentiation with other members of the species have been confirmed, such as body color and behavioral patterns, but none of these suggest major deviations in the creature's genetic structure. This makes it clear that it is a relative of the family. When attacked by enemies, the caustic dweevil spits out bodily fluids in response. Space suits corrode and oxidize when they come in contact with this highly acidic liquid." ;Fiery Dweevil (Mandarachnia napalmens) : "Members of the dweevil family are known for carrying objects of astounding size on their backs, then mimicking them. The fiery dweevil is one species in this family. Generally, this is a very gentle insect that feeds on grass nectars, but when faced with danger the fiery dweevil ignites flammable internal gasses, juts out its jaw, and spews scorching flames. As this clearly makes it a rather dangerous insect, it is best not to linger directly in front of it." ;Munge Dweevil (Mandarachnia pungetis) : "The munge dweevil is one member of an insect family known for mimicking objects by carrying them on their backs. These insects often carry the carcasses of other life-forms on their backs, but apparently this is not for the purpose of transporting them as food, but instead is another example of their mimic behavior. The munge dweevil produces two different chemical compounds within its body, which form poisonous gas when mixed and expelled. This gas is used only for self-defense." ;Volatile Dweevil (Mandarachnia explodus) : "The volatile dweevil is one member of an insect family known for mimicking objects by carrying them on their backs. The dweevil family exhibits a most unusual characteristic whereby the creature's behavioral patterns actually change based upon the object the creature carries on its back. The volatile dweevil has one of the most potent attacks of all species in within the dweevil family, due to its habit of carrying explosive devices. Approach with caution and/or body armor!" ;Titan Dweevil (Mandarachnia gargantium) :"The largest member of the dweevil family, this fearsome predator carries protective components that frequently exhibit offensive capabilities, an evolution that may be attributed to mere chance. Another evolutionary theory is that the chemical contents of the containers carried by titan dweevils contribute to possible gene splicing. While other dweevils do not seem to choose the objects they carry, the titan dweevil appears to prefer shiny objects above all others." Flint Beetle Family Flint beetles are rare creatures in both Pikmin games and contain only a few species. They are generally harmless to Pikmin, but are known to carry treasures in their stomachs and are generally distracting to Pikmin. They usually live underground and appear above ground when something comes near. Flint beetles do not produce any seeds or pokos. Killing them is difficult, but possible; it requires the Ultra-Bitter Spray and many Purple Pikmin. ;Doodlebug (Pilli flatularum) : "While life-forms that excrete foul musks to warn of danger are not rare, the doodlebug is the only species known to release flatulence when active above ground. Interestingly enough, since it is merely releasing the gas created by decay of the contents of the creature's intestines, it does not have a special musk-producing organ. This means the creature is in fact merely flatulating. Spectral analysis of the rank gas indicates it contains not only methane, but hydrogen sulfide as well, making the flatulence a Grade XIII biohazard." ;Iridescent Flint Beetle (Pilli envelopens) : "Flint beetles are nocturnal, choosing to hide in the grass by day and stay active at night. These creatures keep undigested food pellets in their stomachs to sustain them through winter, but given the right stimulus they will spit them out. Recent research has revealed that these pellets are enveloped in a membrane that seals and preserves them in a sterile, airtight environment. If kept at room temperature, it seems that this pellet membrane will keep its contents fresh for up to six months. The membrane may be made from the same substance that gives the exoskeleton of the flint beetle its beautiful sheen." ;Iridescent Glint Beetle (Pilli auricum) : "This variety of beetle consumes subterranean minerals. Due to the fact that it rarely emerges above ground, sightings of this particular species are extremely rare. While minerals are this beast's primary source of food, the beetle itself does not have the ability to digest these minerals. Instead, metabacteria living inside the beetle's stomach chemically break down the minerals. The resulting purified metal is discharged, but rare metals such as gold and platinum crystallize onto the iridescent glint beetle's shell, resulting in the beautiful laminated shimmer." Jellyfloat Family The Jellyfloats are a group of species which resemble terrestrial jellyfish, and which possess unique means of attack. All Jellyfloats attack by sucking Pikmin into their bodily cavities. Because Jellyfloats are transparent, the devoured Pikmin can be seen being digested by the Jellyfloat, which is a very long process that can take many minutes. If the Jellyfloat is killed quickly enough, any Pikmin which have been sucked up can be saved. All Jellyfloat species appear only in Pikmin 2. Jellyfloats don't produce any seeds or divide any pokos. ;Greater Spotted Jellyfloat (Cephalus vortexia) : "Vivid pink coloration is the most noticeable characteristic of this floating life-form. This immigrant species is not native to the region, having appeared to have recently arrived on wind currents. The luminescent organ in its head attracts prey, which it then sucks up and consumes with its lower orifice. Unlike jellyfish, the jellyfloat's tentacles do not have nematocysts, so there is no danger in touching them." ;Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat (Cephalus dottalium) : "This native jellyfloat is indigenous to the region. Unfortunately, it is currently endangered, as its habitat is being overwhelmed by hostile immigrant species." Lithopod Family (Cannon Beetles) Cannon Beetles are an insectoid form of life named for their distinctive method of attack, which involves the inhalation of air to expel boulders from their intestinal tracts. Cannon Beetles ingest these rocks as food, and obtain nourishment from the rocks by means of specialized bacteria which inhabit the beetles' intestines. If disturbed, it will spit the rocks back out in an attempt to fell its attacker. The Armored Cannon Beetle appears only in Pikmin, however, its larvae appear only in Pikmin 2 ;Decorated Cannon Beetle (Granitus decorum) :"This creature is the larval form of a cannon beetle variant known for a diet consisting entirely of eating stones. The decorated cannon beetle favors stones with high iron content, which contributes to its brilliant red torso. The stones these creatures launch are wrapped in a powerful magnetic field which causes the stones to stray from their launch trajectory when other objects with high metal content, such as space suits, are nearby. Extreme caution is recommended for explorers wearing steel-plated armor in close proximity to this fearsome creature." Mandiblard Family These bug-like creatures live in underground burrows, emerging when they sense the presence of food, namely, Pikmin. Members of the Mandiblard family also eat wooden bridges constructed by the Pikmin. All Mandiblards appear in both Pikmin games. ;Female Sheargrub (Himeagea mandibulosa) : "The males of this species are purple and black creatures with tapered mouths, while the females are lighter in color and lack an armored exoskeleton. As with most mandiblards, these creatures have regressed to the point where they have lost both legs and wings. They can be seen crawling around on the ground and are believed to feed on the vegetable extracts from the congealed fluids of expired Pikmin." ;Male Sheargrub (Himeagea mandibulosa) : "This specimen is a male sheargrub. Having lost both legs and wings, the male burrows into the soil and waits to ambush small creatures that pass by. This beast's mandibles can be dangerous, making creatures such as Pikmin easy prey." ;Shearwig (Himeagea volaris) : "Unusual for their genus, flying mandiblards have retained their wings. However, only the adult males of this species can fly. Females of this species spend most of their life span underground. They do emerge for a period after maturation to spawn, but never metamorphose." Mollusking Family These creatures, which resemble water-dwelling slugs, appear near only in or near the water and devour multiple Pikmin at a time. One species appears only above ground, the other appears only in caves. Both of these creatures appear only in Pikmin 2. ;Ranging Bloyster (Molluschid predatoria) : "This species of mollusk has shed its shell through the process of evolution. What appears as a flower-shaped protrusion on its back actually functions as its gills. The ranging bloyster ensnares small animals with its sticky tentacles, reels them in, and consumes them. Observers have noted that this creature exhibits a keen interest in flashing objects. It often tries to capture and ingest these objects. Researchers and explorers equipped with flashing identification beacons should be wary when in close proximity to this dangerous predator." ;Toady Bloyster (Molluschid minionicus) : "This species of creature has yet to fully evolve from shelled mollusk to the more advanced bloyster. Compared to the bloyster, this creature is significantly smaller. The fact that its mandibles do not protrude as significantly as the ranging bloyster is due in part to the fact that like most mollusks, its vital organs are located deep within the creature's carapace." Snavian Family Snavians, or Snagrets, are snake-bird hybrids, with the head of a bird and a serpentine body. A Snagret's diet consists mainly of Pikmin. Snavians burrow underground and then emerge suddenly to surprise their prey. When defeated, the snakelike body of the Snagret explodes and all that remains is the head. They are invulnerable to electricity, water, and fire but can be poisoned by consuming white Pikmin. There are two main species of Snavians. ;Burrowing Snagret (Shiropedes anacondii) : "The majority of snagret species lie in wait to ambush and capture prey, with a body type perfectly adapted to such sudden strikes. It violently attacks small, surface-dwelling insects. Distributed across a relatively wide range, subspecies of snagret suited to the varying soil conditions have emerged, making the snagret the most geographically represented species besides the bulborb. Visually resembling the burrowing snagret is the burrowing snarrow, the range of which partially overlaps with the snagret's range. While the two may appear similar, when pulled from the ground they can be distinguished by the presence or absence of tail and wing markings." ;Pileated Snagret (Shiropedes ambulatria) : "This variety of snagret has the ability to both burrow underground and walk above it. Its earthy red coloration and distinct yellow ear and eye markings make it immediately recognizable. Despite featuring a chimeralike merging of serpent and avian features, the pileated snagret has poor eyesight for a bird, perhaps due to extended periods spent underground. To compensate for this, its nose features a thermal-sensing organ common to many snakes, making it a dangerously effective hunter." Scarpanid Family Scarpanids (better known as snitchbugs) are insects found in many areas of both Pikmin games, which simply interfere with the player and their Pikmin rather than harming either outright. They come in two varieties, The Swooping Snitchbug and The Bumbling Snitchbug, which exhibit different bahaviors, but similar objectives. ;Bumbling Snitchbug (Scarpanica doofenia) : "This is a variety of snitchbug. Its most interesting characteristic is that it likes to snitch leaders. Yet barring wanton carelessness or incompetence, leaders are not easily captured. Any leader caught by this creature is clearly an idiot, which is why this creature is also known as the exposing snitchbug. There are several known varieties of snitchbugs, but research has stagnated despite it being such an interesting species." ;Swooping Snitchbug (Scarpanica kesperens) : "The scarpanids originally lived on the ground, sporting poorly developed vestigial wings. This species developed enlarged antennae that can be used as makeshift wings. Scarpanids are attracted by the sight of large groups of Pikmin in cavalry formation and will swoop down to seize them. However, scarpanids do not eat Pikmin, and they will drop any seized Pikmin after a short time. The reason for this behavior is unknown, but I look forward to future research in the area." Other Species ;Anode Beetle (Scarabum electrodea) : "This specimen is representative of an insect hybrid that uses electricity in addition to glycogen for its energy. Although difficult to confirm due to their microscopic size, tiny hairs on the creature's legs cause the friction that generates the electrical charge. The electrical charge is processed by the creature's internal machina battery structure, and then stored as a deus electrifical field. As this field reaches critical levels, surplus electricity is emitted, resulting in a low voltage current that is transmitted between specimens. It can shock other creatures in the immediate vicinity. Considering this process, it can be surmised that the largest impetus to pack behavior is not so much for synergic effect of producing as a pack as it is to take advantage of this most effective means of group preservation." ;Antenna Beetle (Mesmeri raiocontra) : "This creature is able to control the Pikmin by way of the peculiar frequency of its roar, but its only objective seems to be defensive in nature, as it stops Pikmin from attacking and forces them to run away. This beast prefers humid, dimly lit environments, and has been known to inhabit empty and discarded containers. For this reason, it's wise to thoroughly ventilate any specimens that are recovered. Lifting off with one of these creatures in the hold can lead to a rupturing of the specimen during decompression, resulting in an explosive mess." ;Bulbmin (Paraciticus pikminicus) : "This loathsome creature is in fact a parasitic form of Pikmin that has infected a bulborb. Unlike Pikmin that nest in Pikmin Onions, this parasitic relative spends its life inside the body of a host, usually a bulborb. Juveniles fall in line and mimic the actions of their parent until maturing to full independence. By burying its rootlike limbs into the nervous system of the host bulborb and infusing it with natural hormonal excretions, the bulbmin is able to control virtually all of the host's bodily functions. However, the host's voracious appetite seems impossible to suppress." ;Careening Dirigibug (Flotillum circusmaximus) : "This creature floats effortlessly through the air using gas-filled balloons. Both its appearance and its nature are antagonistic. And it is the only variant of its species in this ecosystem. It may be best to consider the possibility that it somehow wandered into this ecosystem from an entirely alien one. Positive proof does not exist at this point, but that is how the creature is currently classified." ;Cloaking Burrow-Nit (Trilobitins reclusiva) : "The snake-eye pattern on this beast's shell is one of the most distinctive features of the burrow-nit family. The red pattern of the cloaking burrow-nit and the spikes around its mantle make it easily identifiable while still making it a representative specimen of the burrow-nit family. The shell on the cloaking burrow-nit's back also provides a frame that fixes its muscular structure in place, and appears to give the creature its powerful needle-launching attack." ;Creeping Chrysanthemum (Taraxacum rovinia) : "Like Pikmin, the creeping chrysanthemum is a member of a group of creatures with ambulatory root structures. This creature is known as a "mimic," but because it is actually a form of plant, this label is not entirely accurate. For unknown reasons, the creeping chrysanthemum's mimicry does not fool Pikmin, perhaps because they share a similar heritage. It relies on preying upon other creatures to provide sustenance, so it has no need of leaves for photosynthesis. Generally speaking, the role of plants within an ecosystem is as a producer species, and thus plants are generally found at the bottom of the food pyramid. However, on this strange planet the line between producer plants and consumer plants is blurred." ;Gatling Groink (Megaplod calibersi) : "This beastly predator's aggressive ejection of high-speed projectiles makes it one of the most fearsome creatures in the ecosystem. Its body seems to comprise of both biological and mechanical components, and represents one of the most evolutionarily advanced specimens ever observed. The chamber within its torso gives it rapid-fire bio-pellet launch capabilities. What appears to be a tail fin is in fact the base of its counter-weight and ammunition cylinder, so immobilizing this appendage will prevent the groink from attacking...at least in theory. Confirmation of this suspicion remains elusive, as nobody has volunteered to test it." ;Hermit Crawmad (Camabarus rustica) : "Looking at the eyes and sickle-shaped legs characteristic of squillas, one would think this is a squilla relative. In fact, it is a relative of the hermit crab. This species, however, has migrated from seaside life in a shell and instead inhabits burrows in the ground. While its legs appear sickle-like, they are pincers that have evolved into a fin shape. This beast feeds on small creatures that pass by its lair, dragging them inside to eat them." ;Honeywisp (Nektara fatuus) : "This floating life-form drifts effortlessly on the winds. Upon death, its physical structure instantly collapses, and as the creature is particularly elusive and difficult to catch, no sample specimens have been acquired as of yet. If we could simply recover a live sample, research on this species would likely proceed more smoothly..." ;Mamuta / The Great Protector (God of All Pikmin) : "The imbalanced, asymmetrical arms of the mamuta are among its most notable features. Feeding on seeds and fruit, the mamuta is known to actually sow and grow plant species. While other species have exhibited seed-burying behavior for the purpose of storage, the mamuta is the only species so far known to actually cultivate fields of plants." ;Mitite (Mitivius infiltratus) : "These parasitic insects feed on eggs. Upon reaching maturity, they excrete a special pheromone that attracts females of particular species, enticing these females to swallow the mitites whole. (Pikmin, however, seem to dislike the scent.) After entering the host female's body, the mitites lay their own eggs inside the host's eggs just prior to the host spawning." ;Ravenous Whiskerpillar (Lepidoptera pluckieus) : "As this species of insect has only recently been discovered, fully mature specimens have yet to be collected. No molting or metamorphosis has been observed during the observation period, making it unlikely that mature whiskerpillars will be encountered anytime soon. Based on active predation by Pikmin, it is believed that the whiskerpillar's place in the food chain has not changed over time." ;Segmented Crawbster (Parastacoidea reptantia) : "This gigantic beast is wrapped in a hard shell. In an atypical evolution, the right front leg of this creature is hypertrophic, taking on the function of an arm, rather than a leg. Its asymmetric physical development is unique in the natural world. One unlucky explorer's incorrect conclusion that this creature adheres to a pattern of peaceful, quiet behavior led to an unfortunate incident. In fact, this beast exhibits intensely hostile, aggressive tendencies, aiming at prey and ramming them at full speed." ;Skitter Leaf (Rus pseudoarbicans) : "The skitter leaf is a relative of the pond skater that shed its wings and adapted to life on the ground. With no residual traits of its airborne past, the skitter leaf can neither fly nor skit across the surface of the water. The wings have since evolved into the leaflike structure on its back, which serves to hide the skitter leaf through mimicry. It appears quite effective, as few predators can see through this clever disguise. ;Unmarked Spectralids (Fenestari prismatus) : "When strolling through the forests of this planet, clouds of these creatures are seen dancing overhead. Like flower petals drifting in the breeze, the sight of flitterbies dancing in the lush green undergrowth is unforgettable. Flitterbie collectors drool over specimen sample boxes lined up in order, highlighting the slight color gradation changes from blue to red to yellow. Such items fetch particularly high prices at auction." ;Waterwraith (Amphibio sapiens) : "All that is known about this creature stems from a few sightings deep underground. All reported sightings feature the same core set of details: a giant, viscous form with a clear, hazy sheen not unlike hard candy. One theory holds that it may be the ectoplasmic incarnation of a kind of psychic phenomenon, but as is usually the case with such theories, it is very difficult to prove. All witnesses report being suddenly overcome with fear upon sighting the creature, approaching a state of panic and near insanity. In fact, every report contains an inordinate amount of extremely vague details, which has led to suspicions that exhaustion and fear have caused some simple natural phenomenon to be viewed as a living creature." References "Piklopedia" refers to the pseudo-encyclopedic, in-game reference guide provided to the player in Pikmin 2. The Pikmin Ending Sequence runs post-game. Pictures of this sequence are located at the Pikmin Wikia External links * http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page - Official Pikipedia on Wikipedia Category:Pikmin